Make A Wish
by Bubblegurl77
Summary: Jenna, a fourteen year old DP lover, is left alone in her house. She wishes for Danny to be real. And something happens that will take her on the best weeklong adventure of her lifetime!
1. Never Stay Home Alone!

My second DP story! Yay! During this story, anyone can put in a suggestion for the next chapter. Just so people will feel connected to the story. I will also put ANYONE in the story! So if you want to be a part of the story, just ask!

Chapter 1

"Do you have all of the phone numbers?"

"Yes Mom."

"And the money for food?"

"Yes..."

"And the..."

"YES MOM! I have everything you gave me." God, the rest of the family leaves the house for a week, and your mom treats you like she is leaving you for a month. "I also want to make sure that you remembered that you dropped Jack off at Jo-Ann's house."

"Oh yeah. Well, bye honey." My mom came over and kissed me. Mushey, family stuff. Ewwww. My mom and my stepfather headed out the door. Did all you people who were reading this notice who didn't say a word? Yeah, I hate him.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. The best part about being home alone is that I can watch DP for as long as I want.The episode that was on was the "Kindred Spirits" My favorite, by far! God, I wish that I could meet Danny. That would be soooo cool...

Whoa! I woke up on the floor with my pug dog Duncan licking me to death. I shoved him off of me, then checked to see what time it was. Oh, crap, it was 11:00 p.m! I got off of the floor and went into the kitchen. Going into the fridge, I got out a can of soda. I popped it open and leaned against the counter. It was so quiet! Usually all the dogs in the neighborhood were barking up a storm. But there wasn't a...

BOOOOOOOOM! I jumped about two feet in the air, dropping the soda on the floor. What the fr-eakin he double toothpicks was that? I wrestled the two mini attack dogs (my two pugs, Duncan and Riley) into my mom's room, then headed outside. As I walked outside, I noticed that something was floating in mid-air. I thought I was hallucinating. I took off my glasses, wiped them on my shirt, then put them back on. What I saw gave me a freakin heart attack. Floating there was Vlad Plasimus with a burlap sack over his sholder. I thought of only one thing to do. Throw a plastic wiffle ball bat at him.

Thank god I have good aim. I hit him square in the back of the head. He whirled around and looked around, then he finally spotted me. He flew down and stopped about a foot away from me. I was standing there in shock. There is no book in the library on 'What to do if you come face to face with a cartoon character that you thought wasn't real but turned out to be real.' (If someone finds out there is a book like that, e-mail me.)

"Who do you think you are, girl?" Vlad was staring me down, trying to get me to back off. Like I was going to do that. I didn't get picked for tackle football for nothing. I was going to fight back.

"Stopping you, Vlad Plasmius. What's in the sack?"

"Nothing child. It is none of your business. So stay out of my way." Suddenly, Vlad picked me up by the back of my sweatshirt and flew me to the top of the nearest tree. He dropped me onto the topmost branch, then started flying away. Then, he turned around. "How do you know who I am?"

I replied with a smart ass comment. "None of your business, pitchfork hair. Oh, and by the way, you should really get a cat." Vlad looked shocked for a second, then flew off.

Thank god I have a love of climbing trees. I slowly climbed down the tree, hitting the ground with a dull thud. I started walking back to the house. Then I noticed that Vlad had left the bag behind. I ran over, then inspected the bag. It was tied tightly with a few plastic ties. I grabbed the end of the bag, and tried to lift it. It was so heavy that I could only lift it about a foot off the ground. I lifted it with all my might and carried it into the house.

Inside, I grabbed a pair of scissors. I started cutting off the plastic ties, wondering what was inside. I got to the last tie and snipped it off. If I thought seeing Vlad gave me a heart attack, then this was about three times that. Inside that sack was the start of my best week ever.

Cause inside was Danny Fenton!

Thanks to anyone who reads this. I might have this story and my other DP story "Genetic Ghost" intertwine, so keep checking if I say anything. Give me anything you got. But if you give me good reviews, you get A bag of super chunky chocolate chip cookies!

Thanks!


	2. I Have A Plan

Wow. Two reviews. Well it's better than nothing...I guess. Maybe.

Reviews

ghostgirl14027- I will have more chapters. I don't know how many, but probably a lot.

in memory of wicked fire- Yeah, I'm pretty bored with my life. I think this is the best story ever! Oh and there is a little surprise in here for you.

Well, here goes...

Chapter 2

Oh, shit...

Danny was unconscious and pretty beat up. He had a small cut on his forehead right above his left eye and a nasty gash on his right forearm. He also had numerous other scrapes and bruises. I ran into the bathroom, got my first aid kit (I keep it around in case I ever decide to do anything extremely stupid.) and ran back to Danny. I fished around for a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton balls. I poured some antiseptic on the cotton ball and began to gently clean the cut on his forehead. I then realized that something really, really bad must have happened. I also realized how weird it was to see Danny as a normal person, not as a cartoon character. He would probably blend right in.

I finished bandaging him up. It was about 4 in the morning, so I decided to go to sleep, hoping that Danny would have woken up by the time I get up. I dragged a sleeping bag into the living room, got into it, and fell into a deep sleep…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a foot made contact with my chest. I flipped over, only to see Danny sitting there with a very tired and confused look on his face.

"Where…where am I?"

"You're in Plymouth, Mass." I got up, stretched, then went into the kitchen. "You must have been captured by Vlad. I got you back from him. You want some breakfast?" Danny nodded, so I got some frozen waffles out of the freezer. I popped them in the microwave. "My name's Jenna." I stuck out my hand, and Danny shook it.

"My name's…"

"Danny, I know. I know all about you." I was going to have to show him. "Danny, sit on the couch for a second. I'll be right back." I ran into my bedroom and got the tape of the show. I went into the living room.

"This tape will answer any questions that you have about how I know who you are." I popped the tape in the VCR and pressed play. As the taped played, Danny realized who it was.

"Holy shit." Danny sat there with the biggest look of confusion on his face. "That's…that's me." Danny turned and looked at me. "So you know…all about me?" I nodded and he slumped down. "So everyone knows about me?"

"Yeah, everyone that watches that show. Which is a lot of people. So we have to be careful that no one notices you." I ran into the kitchen and brought the waffles out to Danny with a bottle of syrup and some milk. "Eat. You look like Vlad didn't feed you at all when you were captured."

"Thanks" Danny started eating. I went into my room, grabbed my cell phone, and called the one person who could help me.

"Hello?"

"Tory, this is Jenna."

"Well…hi"

"Listen, I really need your help. Can you come over my house?"

"When?"

"Like…now"

"I don't know…"

"Tory, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. I NEED YOUR HELP!

"Ok, I'll be there in half an hour."

Exactly twenty-eight minutes later, Tory was standing at my door.

"What's the big emergency?" I pointed at Danny.

"Do you know who that is?" Tory looked at him and shook her head.

"I have no clue who that is"

"I'll give you a hint." I started humming the theme song to Danny Phantom. She looked at me funny, then looked at Danny again. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh…my…god. Is that seriously him?" She looked at me, then broke out into an ear-to-ear grin. You're playing a horrible prank on me, aren't you?" She turned around and started heading to the door. I grabbed the arm of her shirt and turned her around.

"I am not lying. Last night at around 11, Vlad Plasmius turned up in front of my house with Danny in a sack. I hit him in the back of the head with a wiffle ball bat. In turn I rescued Danny. I...am…not…LYING!"

Tory sighed. "Well, if he is real, how did he get to our universe? How is he going to get home? I opened my mouth, then shut it.

"I have a plan."

Well, wait till next time to figure out what the brilliant plan is. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!


End file.
